1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses, methods of controlling the same, and programs for causing a computer to execute such methods, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus for transmitting stroke information or a command input from an input device to another apparatus, a method of controlling such an information processing apparatus, and a program for causing a computer to execute such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic information equipment has been commonly used in conferences and presentations. A large number of conference support apparatuses using coordinate input devices having electrical mechanisms, such as electronic blackboard apparatuses, have been proposed to replace the conventional black board. However, users of those apparatuses do not necessarily have knowledge of electronic information equipment. Therefore, it is important to increase the operability of those apparatuses at the time of their use.
Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 7-113871 proposes specifying an editing type by drawing an image while pressing down a function key provided on the instruction device side as a method of increasing editing operability in inputting coordinates.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2627407 discloses a method of processing handwritten input information by which method a graphic segment to be edited and an editing pattern are specified by handwritten input graphics so that graphic editing can be performed in a process similar to that of conventional graphic editing on a sheet of paper.
The above-described conventional methods, however, require a function switch for editing, such as a special switch device or a substitute switch of a mouse button or a keyboard, in order to discriminate between a graphic or character drawing and an editing command.
Operation of such a function switch is complicated to users having only insufficient knowledge of electronic information equipment, so that a conference or presentation using a coordinate input device or an electronic blackboard apparatus may be prevented from proceeding smoothly. Accordingly, users are requesting that the coordinate input device and the electronic blackboard apparatus be provided with improved operability.
In order to simplify information inputting in a coordinate input device and increase its operability, reuse of already input information is considered. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-286831, for instance, discloses a technique for reusing information input in the past. According to the configuration disclosed therein, a gesture display region where information input in the past is displayed is provided separately from an object region where an object for operation is displayed. An operator selects a command displayed in the gesture display region. The operator then drags and drops the command onto the object displayed in the object region so that the command is reapplied to the object. With respect to the operation of reusing the input information, however, a more simple operation than “drag-and-drop” is desired.
Further, basically, the conventional methods are based on a coordinate input device including a display unit. Therefore, the conventional methods are not applicable to an apparatus without a display unit, such as an electronic blackboard apparatus, which only includes a coordinate input device. Further, the conventional methods do not include a mechanism for transmitting drawn data as a command. Accordingly, only drawing information, but not command information, can be shared between different apparatuses. Therefore, in a conference or presentation, where a plurality of electronic information apparatuses are supposed to be used, the convenience of the electronic information apparatuses is dramatically decreased.